


Kissing In The Rain

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: Gender Neutral!Reader x Commander Colt Fluff. Title sums it up!
Relationships: Commander Colt/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kissing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Tumblr. I wrote this because I want to kiss Commander Colt in the rain and that’s a single brain cell taking over....">

> _**Commander Colt x Reader Blurb** _

> _**Fluff** _

> _**Taglist: N/A** _

>   
>  _**Author’s Note:** _ **I wrote this because I want to kiss Commander Colt in the rain and that’s a single brain cell taking over. Unedited and will never be edited.**  
> 

**——————————————-**

**_In_** hindsight, running out into the Kaminoan rain storm was fundamentally a bad idea - you just couldn’t stand to be in the same room as that commander another second. His recent sly comments made your skin crawl and something akin to butterflies arise within your stomach.

_Oh No. You’ve only gone and fallen for him, haven’t you (y/n). Idiot._

What would your people say? A senator of a neutrally aligned system, falling for the subjects they’re meant to be observing; a mere soldier, comparable to a droid in most civilian’s eyes?

_He’s human_ , you dismiss the thoughts, _just like my people._

You’d reached the edge of a platform, being lost in your thoughts, slowly lowering yourself down and allowing your legs to dangle over the chasm of stormy sea below. Shivering, you rub your hands up and down your bare arms, cursing your idiotic decision and your stubbornness for not permitting you to swallow your pride. 

Suddenly, a hand lands on your shoulder and you whip around, prepared to fight. Relaxing into his touch involuntarily, you realise it’s Commander Colt - the reason you were out here in the first place and muster up a glare. He flinches. 

Dropping his hand, “Why are you out here?”

You simply shrug in response, refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer. Until he breathes your name, and you relent.

Tears of frustration were pouring down your face, intermingling with the rain; the droplets clinging onto your face, your hair, your exposed skin. You failed to notice the commanders look of awe once he finally took in your appearance.

“Because I cannot stand it, okay? I cannot stand the little comments and the smiles you send me when no one else is looking and the way your eyes sparkle in pride at your brothers or the way the corners crinkle when you smile. It’s the way my skin gets goosebumps whenever you touch my bare skin or I feel your breath against my ear or the way my heart skips a beat when I watch you laugh with your brothers, wishing it could be me there instead. It’s how I get butterflies in my stomach whenever you’re close to me and it makes my head spin. And, Maker, Commander Colt, I think I’m losing my mind with how much I want you in ways that I should not.” 

He’s closer to you now, his hot breath contrasting the cold rain. “And why not?”

Stuttering a little, you bite your lip to regain some semblance of composure, “Because it isn’t professional.”

He steps back, away from you, leaving you to shiver from the lack of proximity. Sense leaves you completely, as you step forward, almost chasing after him.

One questioning look halts you, for a millisecond, but you’ve always been one for rash decisions.

Then, you’re cupping his face, tracing his jawline with your thumb while your finger brushes against his cheekbone, leaning on slow enough that he could push you away - reject you.

Yet, he doesn’t. His lips meet yours and it’s soft and warm, like a blanket. Arms encase your waist, pulling you closer, as the rain beats down harder, and you squeak into the kiss. Eventually, you melt into the sensation, the days of turmoil and frustration dissipating as his mouth moulds against yours.

Pulling away all too soon, you blink up at Colt, his brilliant smile directed down at you. Grasping his hand, you tug him towards the white building and the promise of a new beginning of warmth, forged in the icy cold of Kamino.


End file.
